Dipper, come back
by dipperisthebae
Summary: What happens when Dipper and Mabel get into a fight? Read to find out! What, you think I'm gonna spoil the story? Rated T to be safe.
1. Dipper is gone?

"Mabel, get out!" "No way Dipper, I'm having another sleepover tonight and you can't turn our room into a monster hunter lair!" "Mabel, I need the room for reaserch, so sleep in the living room!" I started to get mad. "No! Why don't you just leave!" Dipper had a hurt look on his face, but then it was a look of anger. "Maybe I will."

I never thought that Dipper would actually leave. He's been gone for one day now, and we are all worried. Not as worried as me. I cry no matter what anyone says. I told them what happened, and they forgave me. We looked all over town for Dipper, but we didn't see him. The only options left were put up missing kid posters and call the police. No one has seen him yet. Every night I cry myself to sleep and wonder where he is. But one thought always goes through my head. Dipper, come back. We need you. I need you.


	2. The Note

I'm worried sick. I don't know where Dipper is. It's been two days now since he's gone missing. I keep on blaming myself for Dipper's disappearence. I knit myself a pine tree sweater to make myself feel better. But as soon as I put it on, I start crying again. I don't know how to handle this. The last time he went missing was when he hid behind a shed in preschool for six hours. But never for two days. I cry even more. Soon Wendy comes up. She heard me crying. "Mabel, what's wrong?" The answer was obvious. "I made my brother dissappear! If someone close to you went missing, would yoh cry?!" I yelled at her. Wendy's eyes soon got wet. "I'm sorry Wendy. I'm super sorry!" I had apolgized. Wendy wiped her tears and smiled. "It's fine Mabel. It's just... someone who went missing in my family was my mother." I gasped. If I had known that Wendy's mother was gone, I wouldn't have said that. "You know what, we can get through this together. We can find Dipper together." Said Wendy. That actually made me happy. "Yay!" I said. Wendy left, mumbling to herself about how to get Dipper back. I went and sat on Dipper's bed. I got up, because I felt myself sit on something. I looked at it. It was a note. From Dipper.

The note said, "_Dear Mabel, I'm sorry I left but I was terribly angry with you. I also thought that we would never speak again. So I packed enough food to last me two weeks. Don't look for me, I'm not in town. I took journal three with me to protect me. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Love the brother who cared enough to say goodbye, Dipper."_ I gasped. "Wendy! Come here!" I yelled while crying. She came up the stairs as fast as she could. "What is it Mabel?" She asked. I replied kindof calm, "Dipper left a note."


	3. Stepping Out Of My Comfort Zone

Soon we are both crying. "We*sniff* we have to tell Stan about this." Sniffed Wendy. I looked at her. "No way! Stan would make this all a bigger deal! We have to find him on hid own! Plus he will starve to death in two weeks!" I said. Wendy nodded. "Okay M-dawg, ( that was my new nickname.) we come up with a plan to get Dipper back tomorrow. Got it?" Wendy asked. I nodded and did the zipper lips sign thingy. Wendy hugged me and left. Little did she know I had already come up with a plan to get Dipper back.

I packed three weeks worth of food into my pastel colored backpack. I also packed a flashlight, a book of fairytales, fifteen sweaters, and sixteen bottles of water. "Goodbye Waddles." I said after Grunkle Stan was asleep. Waddles oinked sadly, and one tear fell for him. But Dipper was much more important. I opened the door, being careful not to make any noise. One foot stepped out of the door. "Mabel, where are you going?" Grunkle Stan was awake. Who cared? Two feet out the door. "Mabel, don't you dare!" But he couldn't change my mind. I ran as fast as I could away from the Mystery Shack. "Mabel! Come back!" "Oink!" But I was already in the town.

I knew that I had to be careful at night. Crazy loons could be waiting to get their hands on a cute, silly girl like me. Every time the wind blew, I held my breath. Every time I saw a shadow, I screamed silently. But it was always my own shadow. Soon I had walked past the junkyard. I knew that I should be super quiet past here, but I didn't think. I tripped over a can and that old kook, Old Man Mcgucket, came out and started to chase me. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. I threw a rock at him that I had picked up. "SCONES!" He yelled. He tried to eat it, which gave me time to escape. I soon saw the sign that said that you were leaving Gravity Falls. Did I dare leave comfort and maybe never come back? What about mom and dad? _ This is for Dipper _I thought _All for Dipper. _And with that, I stepped out into the dangerous world, where my fate was unknown.


	4. The Woods, The Snake, And The Rocks

I wandered around, wondering if Dipper was as scared as me. Probably not. I wasted no time looking in every cave looking for Dipper. But he wasn't there. I looked at my lavender watch. 2:53. I should at least try to go to sleep. I took out two sweaters and laid them on the ground. It wasn't very comfortable, but that was all I had for a mattress. I read a few pages of my book of fairytales, and went to sleep, dreaming about when I finally find Dipper.

When I woke up, I saw a giant snakelike monster standing right in front of me. I screamed, packed everything back into my backpack, and ran. The snake thing started to chase me. I tripped over a log. I started to cry, which probably made the monster angry. The thing swung its tail over me, and hit a bunch of rocks. They all started to fall above me. I screamed, and everything went black.

When I woke up, I could move a little bit, but not much. "Help! Help! Someone help me!" I yelled. I soon thought that no one would come, so I started to cry. Really loud. So loudly that someone came to help. I stopped crying when I felt one of the rocks move, so the person could see who it was. "Mabel?"

_to be continued_


End file.
